cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Master SaberBlade
I'm Master SaberBlade From Cwa i'm not popular on the game but i like to hang out with friends and make videos and show them to my friends. Mostly my friends are from my school and across my community and i've been standing up for cancer awareness and other things that have to do with that kind of dilemma i'm very excited to be on here and chat with friends from cwa and across you tube and other stuff my name on cwa is master saberblade 164 think im cool 151 think im smart 152 think im funny and 103 think im cute. i usally hang out with kyle kyle xeno steve skyman alpha shadow xvx dirk wampaflash davie or jedidavie0804 from you tube alpha shadowmalik alex coren brandon nicholas and master steve. but i did'nt like his video on brandon nicholas the chosen one or the chosen jerk. some other friends i hang out with is rocko burningspiral known as 1233www from you tube steve skyman is mikethebeast55 and brandon nicholas is Mjfan391 and master steve is ultrastarwarsfan and alpha shadow xvx is alphashadow1 make sure to check out there channels. i've been in tons of squads like war eagle, the dark forgotton skymans empire, best commanders, republic usncm fleet im not sure if thats correct or not dark nebula just to spy on them for best jedi ever's squad and MUCH more i've been in more than 200 squads so far. i'm guessing the best squad i've been in has to be xvx elite it has 7 leaders and alot of generals and a few troopers to spare. a squad that i wish i have'nt quit was rebels and rouges leader is dirk wampaflash i was the only general at that time lol i've been telling people the war with dark nebula is done axlendra nova moved to the old republic so theres no purpose to continue.appartly master steve or ultrastarwarsfan thinks the oppisite. but i do agree about brandon nicholas video about leaving the rebellion. when master steve or ultrastarwarsfan saw the video he made a video that was very shocking its called THE CHOSEN ONE OR THE CHOSEN JERK? theres about 32 pages of comments that are negitive 2 that are postive lol. master steve has been removed from almost everyones friends list but i think it was a mistake to make that video about brandon nicholas i wish he learned his lesson but he has'nt been giving up yet . as you know if you go to my profile ill have a story about my life story well talking about nerf wars my friends have been making forts for the past 2-5 years now we started making them when we were starting 3rd grade so during birthday partys etc. we try to annoy our worst friend who's been using me for the past 5 years in a row now. he thinks its ok but its just wrong in my opinion. i've been on cwa for three years now possibly four and i have went threw many name changes it from being wedge gortbreak to travler wedge to mastermind steelman to admiral skyman to Master SaberBlade i also have a few titles as well hero of the 104 hero of geonosis, blademaster, duelist, sentinal and the unyelding. i am working on the title of umbara but most of people think its not a title but it came out on update 5/25/12 as most of people don't know i have a allie wiki.com. if you want to reach me message me on cwa or on wiki not by email. Your Master, Clone Wars Adventures Master SaberBlade :) Category:Male Characters